From The Deepest
by beingcrazy
Summary: Pangeran Kerajaan Utara, Sehun, bungkam saat berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang, berbadan mungil seperti rusa, dan bermata cantik itu. Saat ia berfikir lebih lanjut- Si Pangeran Rusa, ternyata adalah pujaan hati kakak perempuannya, Irene. Kris, kakak sulungnya, yang tersenyum remeh, ternyata mengerti dirinya. Semua hal itu menuai konflik. [YAOI!Sehun, Luhan, Kris. Hunhan?]


**From The Deepest**

By beingcrazy

Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Irene Bae, and others.

Rated : T for now

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Find it by yourself ya, intinya ada didominasi konflik hati a.k.a romance(?)

Summary : Kalau aku mengenalkanmu dengan dongeng, apa kau mau membaca yang satu ini? Cerita tentang pangeran bersurai pucat Kerajaan Utara yang termahsyur, yang menyesatkan dirinya sendiri—

Disclaimer : From The Deepest belongs to beingcrazy.

A/N : FF DEBUT NIH! Ah excited banget, soalnya udh dri lama otak atik laptop bolak balik buka ms word buat bikin berbagai macam ff, dan finally, ff ini berhasil juga dibuat. Cuma pake waktu dua hari nih, ngebut banget kan, makanya gak tau deh bakal bagus atau engga. 1k+ words each day. Greget sekali deh pas bikin ff ini. Gak tau ya, kepikiran mau buat yg bergenre AU kayak gini pas udh lama, pas ngeliat fanart yang sehunnya jadi ksatria gitu pake baju zira segala macem. Ganteng bangett, dan baru bisa selesai sekarang nih ff. stop berkicau ah, enjoy ya! pls RNR! Respect juseyo! *efek liat jam, udah midnight, bawaannya ngantuk dan pengen cepet2. *yawns*

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Seseorang baru saja membuka jendela di kamarnya yang tentram; diketahuinya dari bunyi gesekan besi yang tercipta, kilatan cahaya yang menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup, serta kicauan burung dan desiran angin pagi yang suaranya makin keras daripada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menggumam, ia masih butuh tenaga untuk memulai harinya, dan bukannya malah dibangunkan dengan paksa. Tepat saat itu, ia mendengar kekehan anggun seorang wanita, yang membuatnya mengerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bangun, Sehun-ku sayang," wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian menatap putera bungsunya yang masih setengah sadar. "Tapi Ibu khawatir kau akan ketinggalan sarapan," dan terdengan nada sedih di dalamnya.

Akhirnya, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu menyibak selimutnya, mengekspos dada telanjang juga celana bahan miliknya itu, kemudian menguap. Ini kamarnya sendiri, dan ia tidak perlu menggunakan etika di ruangan pribadinya sendiri. Yah—Ibunya pasti juga akan mengerti bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya sadar, jadi, menguap lebar-lebar itu tidak dirinya permasalahkan.

"Aku masih mengantuk." ucap Sehun, setelah berusaha untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan jiwanya. Sang Ibu dengan gaun putih mewah dengan rambut bergelombang yang dibuat _bun_ itu tersenyum.

"Cucilah wajahmu, kami menunggumu di ruang makan." ujarnya, kemudian bangkit dari tepi ranjang dan mendekati Sehun. Ia mengecup puncak kepala puteranya itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ibu mencintaimu."

Walaupun ia tahu Sehun akan membalasnya dengan, 'Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil,' atau sesuatu yang sama rupanya, tapi ia terus melakukannya, sambil terkekeh, karena ia menyukai wajah lucu Sehun saat memprotes—juga bagaimana wajahnya yang angkuh itu memerah.

"Ibu punya bakat menggoda orang, lho~"

Sehun hanya dapat memutar matanya mendengar celotehan ibunya yang tidak penting begitu. Saat ibunya terkekeh dan keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun mendengar kekosongan lagi.

Ia memandang sekitar, dan ia menyadari satu hal. Ia benar-benar menyukai kamarnya. Ia menyukai betapa besar dan leganya ruangan ini, betapa megahnya pintu besi hitam elegan yang penuh ukiran lambang _rumahnya_, ia menyukai bagaimana pakaiannya tertata rapi di dalam lemari, ranjangnya yang lebar dan super empuk, burung-burung merpati yang kerap hinggap di jendelanya—ah, ia tidak akan mampu menyebutkannya satu persatu.

Menyadari bahwa (mungkin) semua anggota keluarganya tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan, ia pergi ke arah lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil satu kemeja putih tanpa kerah yang bertali hitam di bagian dadanya. Ia memakaikannya ke badan atas telanjangnya, kemudian merapikannya. Ia harus segera keluar dan sarapan.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu hitamnya, sambil mengacak rambutnya yang halus itu, ia sudah disambut oleh tundukkan, senyuman, juga ucapan 'Selamat pagi, Tuan', yang dilontarkan pelayan-pelayannya. Ia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan, dan pelayan-pelayan itu juga sudah terbiasa diabaikan; setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba bersikap sopan pada tuannya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu, dan—" Sehun berniat untuk menyapa, tapi ia memberi spasi pada sapaannya, lalu melanjutkan dengan penekanan, "—kakakku, Kevin."

"Sehun." Ibunya menegur Sehun, tahu bahwa kata _Kevin_ hanya mengundang percikan perselisihan, yang lalu membuyarkan aksi pandang-memandang antar Sehun dan lawan adu matanya.

Yang dipanggil 'Kevin', hanya berdecak dan tersenyum miring. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya memutar matanya lalu duduk di seberang kakaknya itu.

"Ini masih pagi, Kris, Sehun. Jangan bergurau seperti itu." tegur sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu kami saling mencintai, kan, Ayah?" Kris—si _Kevin_ tadi, tersenyum lebar kepada Ayahnya, membuat Sehun mendengus.

TIba-tiba, Sehun teringat sesuatu, yang membuat air wajahnya berubang bingung. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan menatap orang tuanya. "Ibu, Ayah. Dimana Joohyun?"

Ya, anggota keluarganya kurang satu. Ayahnya sudah ada, Ibunya juga, lalu kakak sulungnya Kris, lalu dirinya. Seharusnya ada kakak keduanya disini, tapi ia hanya menemukan empat orang di meja makan.

"Si manis itu," Ibunya menunjukkan raut khawatir. "Joohyun pergi ke hutan sambil membawa busurnya—apa lagi selain berlatih?"

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Joohyun anak pemberani—ia memiiki darahku dan darahmu, jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Aku harap begitu, Jun. Dia hanya terlalu cantik dan menawan, aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir pada dirinya yang berharga."

Bahkan tidak sudi melihat noda kecil di tubuh Joohyun sedikitpun.

Sebutannya Irene, dan ia lebih terbiasa dengan panggilan itu ketimbang nama lahirnya; Joohyun. Sehun tahu Ibunya benar-benar protektif kepada kakak perempuannya itu. Ia pribadi yang menyenangkan; tidak peduli tentang opini orang lain tentang dirinya. Dan karena ia benar-benar cantik (bahkan seperti malaikat), tidak heran juga sampai-sampai Ibunya bisa sangat menyayanginya—kelewat, malah. Karena dari ketiganya juga, Irene lah yang paling hormat, patuh, bahkan rela berjalan beribu kilometer demi kesenangan orangtuanya. Sehun dan Kris pada posisi yang sama, karena mereka sama-sama acuh, tapi berkomitmen tinggi pada kewajiban mereka.

"Tapi, Ibu. Tidak mungkin juga ia latihan sepagi ini. Serajin apapun dirinya, pasti ia menyempatkan sarapan bersama. Tidak tahu etika."

"Kris," Ibunya menghela nafas, tidak suka dengan perkataan anak sulungnya.

"Bertemu dengan pangerannya." Sehun, yang daritadi diam, kini membuka mulutnya, disambut pandangan heran keluarganya. "Kalian tidak tahu, ya?"

"Ceritakanlah, Nak."

Keluarganya mulai penasaran, rupanya.

"Hm… Joohyun pernah berkata padaku, sekitar minggu lalu, bahwa saat ia menunggangi Elleanor ke hutan untuk mencari udara segar—ia bertemu orang yang tampan sekali." Sehun memberi jeda, memperhatikan respon anggota keluarganya. "Katanya, ia benar-benar pria sejati, murah senyum, berambut pirang, dan bermata sangat indah. Karena kakinya yang jenjang dan tubuhnya yang kecil, Joohyun memanggilnya Pangeran Rusa." Lanjut Sehun, tersenyum kecil sendiri mengingat kekonyolan kakaknya.

"Benarkah?" sang Ibu memberi respon pertamanya, sambil tersenyum begitu cantik.

Sehun mengangguk, sedikit takut juga bahwa ia akan kena omel kakak perempuannya, karena lancang menyebarkan ceritanya, "Katanya, pangeran rusa itu benar-benar baik padanya. Mungkin ia jatuh cinta, entahlah."

Mereka semua tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, karena mereka tahu makanan utamanya akan segera tersaji. Menjadikan percakapan terakhir sebagai hal yang ditunda—mereka lebih memilih troli berisi berbagai macam sarapan yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh koki terbaik mereka. Setelah sarapan siap, merekapun mulai makan dengan tenang.

Ini adalah Kerajaan Utara, dengan Raja Jun yang memimpin, didampingi Ratu Song, dengan ketiga keturunan mereka, Kris, Joohyun dan Sehun.

Mereka hidup damai dengan pimpinan berwibawa, tanpa adanya konflik berarti, selain daripada adanya gurauan.

Tanpa mengetahui adanya guratan lain selain tawa dan kebahagiaan, dan untuk siapa yang kemudian bangkit menancapkan pedangnya lebih dulu—

.

xxx

.

Membaca ulang surat-surat lamanya, itu yang dilakukan Sehun ditengah kebosanan di siang hari yang terik. Ia menghela nafasnya. Beberapa potong kertas itu sudah kumal—sebagian hangus oleh waktu, tercoret, ketumpahan tinta penanya, dan ada pula yang tersiram air dalam gelasnya; karena ia tidak meletakkan surat-surat itu dengan benar. Inilah gunanya laci meja, itu yang ia tangkap.

"Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, dik?"

Ia sudah hafal benar suara ini. Delapan belas tahun hidup bersama dan ia tidak mungkin tidak kenal. Karena itu ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya, dan kembali berkutat dengan surat-surat lamanya itu. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum, isi surat-surat itu bermacam-macam, dan menggelitik hatinya.

"Setidaknya kau harus duduk, aku tahu kau sudah berdiri di samping meja sambil berurusan dengan surat-surat dekil itu, dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Suara deritan ranjang didengarnya, ia cukup menoleh ke arah kasurnya dan mendapati kakak sulungnya sedang duduk sambil menatapnya; ia hanya memastikan, dan ia bisa saja mendapat satu poin plus karena ia benar—jika ada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sehun pada Kris. Yang dilempar pertanyaan hanya sibuk menatapi kamarnya, menelaah setiap detil.

"Kamar ini tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu. Apa kau suka sekali dengan desainnya?"

Sehun, kemudian mengikuti jejak mata Kris, ia ikut memandangi kamarnya. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan suratnya. Sejenak, hening menyelimuti, sampai akhirnya Sehun tersenyum miring saat matanya bertemu dengan salah satu surat yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil surat itu, dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hei, mau lihat sesuatu, tidak?" Sehun ikut duduk di ranjang, kemudian melempar kertas berwarna putih—hampir kekuningan itu ke pangkuan Kris.

Itu surat pilihan Sehun tadi. Kris membacanya sekilas, kemudian langsung mendengus saat berhasil membaca data pengirimnya. Ia tak sampai hati untuk membacanya; gurat kesal sudah ditunjukkannya terlebih dulu.

"Dia sempat menyukaiku, lho. Benar-benar tidak kusangka." Sehun tertawa remeh, mengingat momen-momennya dulu dengan si pengirim surat.

"Aku sudah tahu, makanya aku menyerah untuknya dan merelakannya untukmu," Kris menepukkan surat itu ke kepala Sehun, kemudian melemparnya kembali ke pangkuan Sehun. "Toh, aku tidak tahu ternyata cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian mengambil surat itu dan memandanginya. "Pada akhirnya, dia juga bertunangan dengan puteri Negara seberang, kan. Aku tidak habis pikir, mudah sekali cari yang baru."

"Zi Tao itu…" Kris menghela nafas, ia tak habis pikir. "Kupikir kalian saling menyukai."

Sehun berakhir mengabaikannya, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia membuka lipatan-lipatan surat itu, lalu membacanya dalam diam; mengulang memorinya lagi. Kris menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian, ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan ikut mengintip isi dari surat itu.

"Bersedia membacakannya keras-keras?" pinta Kris, dengan senyum antusias. Sehun hanya meliriknya, lalu mendengus.

"_Untuk Sang Pangeran berambut pucat_," Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat membacanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkannya. "_Apa kabarmu disana? Kuharap baik-baik saja._"

"Perhatian sekali," komentar Kris, menahan kekehannya.

"_Kau tahu, saat merpati putih itu hinggap di jendela kamarku, aku langsung teringat padamu. Entah apa, mungkin mengingat betapa tenang dan elegannya dirimu saat berhadapan denganku. Aku selalu tersenyum membayangkan dirimu yang sehalus merpati itu._"

Kris kembali menahan tawanya. Si bungsu Huang itu benar-benar puitis.

"_Oh ya, Sehun. Kau ingat tidak, bahwa minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku. Aku mengharapkanmu datang! Undangan resminya menyusul!_" Sehun menoleh dan menatap kakaknya, "–Oh, Kris. Aku masih ingat dirimu yang meraung-raung karena tidak ikut diundang dalam pestanya itu."

"Berhentilah." Kris langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya, membuat Sehun tertawa cukup keras dan mungkin akan berlangsung lama, kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh pukulan ringan sang kakak pada dahinya.

"_Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk bersorak girang apabila kau menerima ajakanku untuk datang, lho!_" Sehun kemudian menghentikan dirinya yang membaca. Ia mendengus, melipat kembali kertas itu dan melanjutkan. "Sudah ah, ini terlalu memalukan. Pokoknya, dia langsung mengatakan bahwa inti dari suratnya itu adalah bentuk rasa sukanya padaku; ia mengekspresikannya dengan berbagai kata. Agar lebih jelas, ia memintaku datang ke pestanya, dan menyatakannya."

Kris memandang Sehun yang bangkit dan menaruh surat cintanya itu kembali ke nakas. "Tapi kau cukup kejam. Kau lebih memilih lapangan dan panahan; latihan, daripada datang ke pestanya." tukas Kris.

"Dan ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku menolaknya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak maklum, selagi ia membereskan surat-surat lamanya itu kembali ke laci kayunya. "Lupakan saja, lah. Itu pun saat umurku masih tiga belas tahun."

Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut bangkit dan terduduk, memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan telaten mengecek detil pekerjaannya.

"Hey, Sehun. Ayo kita ke hutan dan berburu, sambil mengajak Mai dan Ssun berjalan-jalan. Kandang kuda tidak selamanya nyaman bagi mereka." Kris mulai mengajak Sehun, mencari hal seru untuk dilakukan.

Sehun selesai merapikan nakasnya, kemudian tidak berfikir lama untuk ajakan Kris. "Baiklah. Oh, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Irene. Kapan dia meninggalkan istana?"

Kris mendesah kecil. "Belum cukup lama. Ia membawa banyak hal di punggung Elleanor, buku, makanan, obat-obatan, seruling peraknya… mungkin ia akan piknik dengan pujaannya itu."

Baru ada seminggu lebih tiga hari dari saat pertama kali Irene bercerita kepada Sehun tentang si Pangeran Rusa itu. Seluruh keluarganya sudah tahu, tapi Irene bersikeras mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sekedar teman, dan ia hanya sering menemaninya berburu di hutan. Belum cukup lama sejak Irene menjambak rambut Sehun habis-habisan karena keceplosan; tapi gelagat Irene yang terkesan diam-diam, malah membuat Sehun curiga, sekalipun masih ada setengah dirinya yang yakin bahwa itu memang cinta sejati Irene. Maksudnya; kenapa harus malu-malu mengenalkan pujaan hatinya itu ke keluarganya sendiri?

"Aku akan bersiap, kau tunggulah di halaman dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu kesana dengan Mai." Kris berucap setelah melihat Sehun memakai rompi kulit cokelatnya itu. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian mengambil pisau kecil miliknya dan mengaitkan pisau itu ke pinggangnya, lengkap dengan sarung kulitnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil busur panahnya kemudian bergegas mengunjungi kandang kuda, tempat semua kuda kerajaan berada.

Ia mendapat sapaan dari pelayan istananya, dan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Seperti biasa, ia benar-benar tidak suka basa-basi dan tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah menemui Ssun, kudanya. Warnanya cokelat, rambutnya hitam arang. Terlihat biasa, tapi Ssun benar-benar kuda yang gagah. Titik fokus keindahannya adalah tubuhnya yang besar, elegan, dan matanya yang seindah malam.

Pijakan pertama diambilnya, dan ia sudah dapat mendengar Ssun meringkik di dalam kandangnya, setelah ia sampai di kandang kuda. Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju Ssun, memakaikannya pelana di punggungnya, dan kemudian membawanya keluar, ke halaman, seperti yang disepakati dirinya dan Kris.

"Merindukanku, uh?" Sehun menyisir rambut Ssun dengan jemarinya secara perlahan, tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ssun hanya mendengus, kemudian menggoyangkan kepalanya—mungkin tanda setuju. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Ssun. "Maaf, kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk membantu urusan Ayahku. Sedikit merepotkan, memang. Tapi itu kewajibanku juga."

Ssun tidak membalas, malah, yang Sehun dengar malah ringkikan kuda lainnya, suara kuda yang familiar. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Kris, kudanya, juga Ibunya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku tahu, Mai makin tampan, kan?" Kris terkekeh karena pujiannya sendiri. Mai, kuda jantan itu berwarna putih bersih. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, ia tak kalah gagah dengan Ssun. Mai benar-benar mirip dengan Kris.

"Kalian ingin ke hutan, kan? Berhati-hatilah. Ibu membawakan obat-obatan untuk kalian, setelah menimbang-nimbang apa saja yang mungkin terjadi, jika kalian benar-benar ceroboh." Ibunya, yang bergaun ketat panjang berwarna biru malam itu, memberi dua kantung cukup besar yang terisi penuh kepada kedua puteranya. "Kantung ini berisi obat. Ibu sudah mengajarkan kalian cara penggunaannya, tidak perlu khawatir."

Sehun dan Kris tahu mereka tidak akan kesulitan saat menggunakan obat itu. Ibunya berbakat jadi tabib dan semua anaknya diajari berbagai macam hal tentang pengobatan, dan sejenisnya.

Sehun dan Kris lalu menerima kantung itu, lalu menaruhnya di punggung kuda mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka menaiki kudanya, berpamitan kepada sang Ibunda, lalu memacu kuda mereka dengan kecepatan yang standar, menuju hutan.

.

xxx

.

Sehun dan Kris menghentikan kuda mereka yang tengah fokus berlari. Sejauh ini, mereka berhasil mendapat satu ekor rusa dan beberapa unggas. Mereka tidak mengejar banyak buruan, karena tujuan mereka kesini sebenarnya adalah untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sehun lah yang pertama turun dari kudanya, kemudian diikuti oleh Kris. Mereka berhenti di tepi sungai kecil yang mengalir deras. Mereka membiarkan kudanya lepas, karena mereka tahu Ssun dan Mai adalah kuda-kuda yang setia. Sehun dan Kris, lalu berjalan ke sungai dan membasuh bagian tubuh mereka yang kotor dengan air, tidak lupa menggulung pakaian mereka agar tidak basah.

Setelah mereka selesai, keduanya mendudukkan diri di tepian sungai. Sehun mengibas rambut depannya yang basah, merapikannya, lalu diikuti Kris, sebelum akhirnya Kris mendesah dan membaringkan dirinya sendiri di rumput hijau yang terbentang tepat di sekitar sungai itu. Sehun menoleh, ia menatap Kris yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Ia ingin membuka pembicaraan, sebelum ia mendengar suara ringkikan kuda dari arah barat.

"Kris, kau dengar?"

Kris membuka pejaman matanya. "Itu bukan suara Mai ataupun Ssun, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, menyadari Mai dan Ssun sedang merumput dengan tenang. Sehun kembali menajamkan indera pendengarannya, dan suara tapakan kaki kuda disertai canda gurau manusia mulai terdengar semakin kuat; mereka makin dekat.

"Tunggu, kurasa aku mengenal ini." tukas Kris. Ia bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap ke sumber suara, diikuti Sehun. Tak lama, sumber suara itu muncul dalam bentuk dua manusia dengan dua kudanya, membuat Kris langsung melenguh menyesal. "Elleanor."

Sehun, ia menatap empat sosok itu bingung. "Kenapa kita bisa bertemu mereka disini?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini hutan yang paling dalam, hampir melewati teritori kerajaan. Apakah ia senekat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kris menatap mereka yang baru datang. "Satu-satunya cara memastikan adalah bertanya langsung, tampaknya mereka mulai menyadari keberadaan kita." Kris bangun dan berdiri, kemudian membersihkan celananya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun, mengajaknya untuk bangun sebelum mendahului adik bungsunya itu untuk menghampiri orang-orang tadi.

"Irene," Kris menatap adik tertuanya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ia menatap Irene dan seorang pemuda lainnya, yang berdiri tepat di samping Irene yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"E-eh… aku…" Irene, terlihat benar-benar panik, seperti orang yang ingin menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran.

Sehun datang, kemudian berdiri di samping Kris. Yang pertama ia pandang bukannya Irene, tapi pemuda tampan di samping Irene.

"Ah, Pangeran Rusamu itu, ya." Sehun memandangi pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, sesuai dengan cirri yang pernah dikatakan Irene. Yang ia ingat hanya rambutnya yang pirang dan badannya yang bagus, seperti rusa. Sehun langsung menatap Irene tajam. "Kau tahu kau paling dilarang Ibu untuk pergi ke hutan sejauh ini, kenapa masih nekat menunggangi Elleanor sampai kesini? Hutan yang paling dalam itu berbahaya, apa hanya karena untuk menemui pangeran rusamu ini, ya? Memangnya sebaik apa dia sampai kau—"

"Tolong rahasiakan ini! Aku hanya—"

Dan penjelasan Irene selanjutnya tidak ia dengarkan lagi. Mungkin Kris mendengarkannya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menulikan telinganya karena ia baru saja bertemu fokus yang baru.

Si Pangeran Rusa itu.

Rambutnya yang pirang terbias sinar mentari, membuatnya berkilauan. Badannya memang ramping untuk ukuran lelaki, membuatnya menawan. Wajahnya terlihat panik, lehernya dibasahi keringat, bibirnya yang semerah ceri digigitnya sendiri, walaupun menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan—tapi yang paling membuat Sehun bungkam, adalah bagaimana mata itu menatapnya.

Tentram, seperti tenangnya laut. Bercahaya, seperti bintang yang menyirami langit malam. Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan, Pangeran Rusa ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa bodoh, pemuda ini berbeda.

Setidaknya, ia masih dapat mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun; selagi merasa bahwa jantungnya bersedia meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya kapan saja, jika ia sampai kelepasan menyuarakan hatinya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N** : Chapter one finished! Gimana? Pasti aneh. Tolong riviu nya! Saya butuh komen kalian, nih. Jujur aja! Xoxo

Oke, gini aja deh. Bingung mau nulis apa lagi. saya harap kalian semua suka ya.

Cont, or del? Terserah kalian lho, readers and reviewers! See ya in the next chapter!

Regards, **beingcrazy**


End file.
